sentofandomcom-20200215-history
For Real?
Mikael and Laina Laina is taken by Izokah and the Senna to find a better way to save Daichi. Mikael denies doing such a thing. The next day, Roah and his party lead Izokah to the Earthern Valley where Izokah makes the trip back to the Temple with Laina. He runs into Guan Yu's summon, Wuko, who delivers the message that the Rida-ki Summit has ended and Izokah will be the only Rida-ki at the temple. He can leave if he chooses. The same day as Laina and Izokah, Mikael heads down to the water to bathe. He notices a girl destroying Rita's warp and he hides to follow her. He notices her tracking abilities as she finds her way to his camp. She investigates it and smells around before napping. Mikael swipes her daggers while she is asleep and this wakes her up. He tries to interrogate her but it is quickly flipped on him. He figures out she works for Tieken before she begins to ask him 4 questions when they sit down: 1. How long have you been a Rival? 2. How would you say.. you performed in those years? Up to par? His expectations, yeah? 3.Why have 12 out of 72 of your targets been found alive in Tieken's recent investigations on you 4. How did it feel betraying the man who raised you like his son? And how does it feel knowing he will hunt you to the ends of Yatan to see your head in his collection? On the third question, Mikael is outraged and stands up, refusing to answer. After a while, Mikael starts to turn her against Tieken before is ultimately knocked out. When he wakes up, he is spooning her and she wears his jacket. The conversation they have is almost completely opposite of the day prior. She claims loyalty and respect for Tieken. When Tiemoko brings Mikael to Tieken, she drops him on the table and he congratulates her. He acts like a father for the first time to her, and she isn't sure how to feel. It doesn't feel right to her. She is asked to get some people for a ceremony that she is led to believe is for her, but would be for Mikael. AUGUST 2nd Mikael wakes up in a room filled with guards and his sister and father in chairs. Tieken eventually kills his father after revealing his sister isn't there as his father hid her. Mikael is still torn up and Tieken claims he will find her and make her his daughter. He flaunts the crane to Mikael and keeps it in good shape, it symbolizing his sister. Tiemoko is torn apart. Her dream of getting Mikael out of the equation to be closer to Tieken has failed. Now more than ever, Tieken is focused on Mikael. And worse, he is focused on gaining a new daughter: Mikael's sister. Tieken also claimed "She may be my blood, but she is not my daughter." Times * August 3rd - 31st, August 6th Characters * Mikael Kozine * Laina Akamine * Izokah Naramare * Roah Wyr * Dorian Yuzei * Taegan Ginto * Shiro Yozei * Tiemoko Orredo * Tieken Orredo Trivia Daianna Daianna gets home from a night out sparring and hustling for money. She arrives at the house where Akiko is, who she has complete all the chores for her with no effort on her part. She has her ready a bath and has Akiko come in to bathe her. While in the bath, a man comes in and demands his money back. Daianna almost kills him but doesn't want to put to much blood on the floor, so she throws him out the window and wipes up the blood herself as an act of feeling bad for Akiko, who she genuinely loves despite making her be her maid. After finishes, she has a "present" for Akiko, something she says she hasn't earned in months. Times * July 31st, 336 Characters * Daianna Watakashi * Akiko Trivia Minori Minori, Toshido, and Rita go gambling.. Rita runs into Daianna, and is insulted by being called homophobic and a dumbass. She then talks about how she knows where Ayalie is and that she wants her. Rita then assaults Daianna but is almost killed if it weren't for Minori. Then, out of the blue, Daianna's house explodes. Daianna goes inside her destroyed home and is confronted by Momus. On July 31st, Toshido brings Minori down to the water where Eito already is. They get into a bit of a curfuffle with the leeches in the water. Eito and Toshido join forces to rid the water of these vile bloodsucking monsters. When Eito finishes, he is the first to go to the camp. Toshido remains and Minori goes minutes after Eito, but he runs into Ayalie. While they were in the water, Rita and Ayalie were having a conversation about expressing oneself. Rita talked Ayalie into confessing her feelings for Minori but not into saying anything about what else was bothering her. Ayalie waits a while for them to stop bathing, and when she sees Eito return, she begins to leave. When Ayalie confronts Minori, she is incredibly nervous and can barely speak. She asks to sit down and Minori agrees. She confesses she likes him by bringing up when Dorian told him she liked her. Minori doesn't get it right away, and when Ayalie elaborates, he starts to get a little awkward. Ayalie claims she has loved him since she first saw him and doesn't see him in any negative light and wants to help him see who he needs to be. Then, Ayalie makes the first move. She begins to kiss him and falls atop of him. They kiss slowly for the first time, but it begins to ramp up. After about 2 minutes, Rita would interrupt them and call out Minori for making her moving too fast. Ayalie leaves and teases Minori saying he can wait a bit longer. Rita gives Minori a glare before leaving with her friend. Toshido arises in the nude and was clearly watching the whole time. He calls Rita a cockblock but still admires her.. stuff. He calls Minori and Ayalie awkward and says he is surprised Minori could get a girl. He leaves a joke about Minori having a 5-way with Rita, Ayalie, Elenai, and Eito, before leaving to get dressed. Times * August 4th, 336 * August 5th, 336 Characters * Minori Hasuke * Toshido Genzai * Rita Sadao * Elenai Cherra * Ayalie Florus * Daianna Watakashi * MOMUS * Eito Raitonin Trivia